Animals
by Speranza Verde
Summary: Gretchen sneaks out to meet Clam. Songfic


Clam drove up to Gretchen's house. He turned the music down so her parents wouldn't hear him. They didn't approve of him too much and the fact that he comes around in the middle of the night didn't help either. He looked up at her window; she was looking down at him and soon disappeared. Her bedroom light went out and a few minutes later she appeared in the door way.

_I, I'm driving black on black  
Just got my license back  
I got this feeling in my veins this train is coming off the track  
I'll ask polite if the devil needs a ride  
Because the angel on my right ain't hanging out with me tonight  
I'm driving past your house while you were sneaking out  
I got the car door opened up so you can jump in on the run  
Your mom don't know that you were missing  
She'd be pissed if she could see the parts of you that I've been kissing  
Screamin'_

Gretchen got into the car; they kissed, and pulled away. "My dad was asleep on the couch so he might have heard me…" Clam shrugged, "Whatever." Gretchen smiled and sat back. She didn't know where he was taken her tonight but she knew it was going to be great.

_No, we're never gonna quit  
Ain't nothing wrong with it  
Just acting like we're animals  
No, no matter where we go  
'Cause everybody knows  
We're just a couple of animals  
So come on baby, get in  
Get in, just get in  
Check out the trouble we're in_

Clam pulled onto the highway and sped up. The speed limit was 60 and he was doing 80. Gretchen didn't mind, she loved the feeling of going fast, what she did hate was Clam's dangerous driving. Clam drove a big pick-up truck and he liked to swerve in and out of traffic. Tonight was different though, she was having so much fun she didn't care this time.

Gretchen rolled down the window, stuck her head out, and screamed for joy. Clam laughed and when she came back in was when the fun _really_ began.

_You're beside me on the seat  
Got your hand between my knees  
And you control how fast we go by just how hard you wanna squeeze  
It's hard to steer when you're breathing in my ear  
But I got both hands on the wheel while you got both hands on my gears  
By now, no doubt that we were heading south  
I guess nobody ever taught her not to speak with a full mouth  
'Cause this was it, like flicking on a switch  
It felt so good I almost drove into the ditch  
I'm screamin'_

Clam almost rear ended a few cars but it was wroth it, Gretchen felt so good he could barley see where he was going. His eyes kept closing and Gretchen kept going faster and when he was done she didn't miss a drop.

_No, we're never gonna quit  
Ain't nothing wrong with it  
Just acting like we're animals  
No, no matter where we go  
'Cause everybody knows  
We're just a couple of animals  
So come on baby, get in  
Get in, just get in  
Check out the trouble we're in_

Clam pulled off on an exit and drove over to a rail road station. He turned the truck off and basically tackled Gretchen in the front seat. They kissed each other so deep and Clam could taste himself on her lips.

An hour later they both heard a banging on the window and saw blue and red lights outside.

_We were parked out by the tracks  
We're sitting in the back  
And we just started getting busy  
When she whispered "what was that?"  
The wind, I think 'cause no one else knows where we are  
And that was when she started screamin'  
"That's my dad outside the car!"_

Gretchen's dad reached into the truck and grabbed Gretchen by her arm and started pulling her to his car. She had put her shirt back on as soon as she heard the knocking. Good thing she wore a skirt tonight.

_Oh please, the keys, they're not in the ignition  
Must have wound up on the floor while  
we were switching our positions  
I guess they knew that she was missing  
As I tried to tell her dad it was her mouth that I was kissing  
Screamin'_

Clam fell out of the truck as he pulled his pants back on. He was yelling after her dad, and she was yelling at her dad too. The cops grabbed Clam by his arm to keep him back. He watched as Gretchen's dad pulled away with her in the car.

888

Gretchen was grounded in her room and was bored as sin. She didn't have her phone, the house phone, TV, computer, or stereo. She gave a sigh of boredom when she heard something hit her window. She went over and looked, there was no one there at first but soon Clam came out of the bushes.

They smiled at each other and soon Gretchen was climbing out of the window and right into Clam's strong arms.

_No, we're never gonna quit  
Ain't nothing wrong with it  
Just acting like we're animals  
No, no matter where we go  
'Cause everybody knows  
We're just a couple of animals  
So come on baby, get in  
Get in, just get in  
Check out the trouble we're in_

End


End file.
